A Sticy Story
by EclipseHeartfilla
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairy tail takes place after GMG. First fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic hope you like I'll try to update once a week.

After GMG

Lucy Pov

I was crying in my pillow once again, everyone in the guild has been calling me weak and useless. Everyone has been ignoring me since Lisanna came back. After we tied to Sabertooth everyone is blaming me everyone in the guild is whispering "Ugh look it's the weakling all because of you we lost to Sabertooth if only you beat Flare, even Wendy could at least tie with Chelia". Today was the last straw it was my birthday, and they kicked me out of team Natsu. "Princess you know we all hate it when you cry" I looked up at my lion spirt. "Loki I hate it everyone is being so mean to me calling me weak, they kicked me out of the team" I cried. "You're not weak Lucy, you're the strongest Celestial wizard I know!" He said. "Then train me Loki please!" I shouted. "All of your spirts will help you learn the caster side of Celestial magic." He said gently "Thank you so much Loki I love all you guys you always support me." I said beaming with joy. "Okay have a good night Lucy" He said with a smile.

Next day

I groggily opened my eyes and I yawned, I took a relaxing bath and put some of my Strawberry and Vanilla perfume. I put on a white top that showed off my belly and a pair of skinny jeans. I was ready to start my training. "I summon thee gate of the lion Loki." "I summon thee gate of the maiden Virgo." "Please give this letter to Master and tell him to remove Fairy Tail guild mark" "I asked her nicely" "Yes Hime." She responded. "Loki where are we training?" I asked. "We are training in a different world we spirts made for you" He smiled. He made a black portal which I was a bit afraid of. "Don't worry Princess I promise its safe." He said gently. Slowly I went in and I fainted.

Training field

I woke up, in a field of grass, "where am I" said sleepily. "Princess we are in the training grounds" I looked up and saw Loki. Suddenly my hand started glowing and my mark was gone, I held Virgos key and said thank you. Loki said "you have to expand your magic container, you can summon 3 spirts right now, 4 with second origin." I nodded already knowing what to do, I sat down crossed my legs and made my magic make a shield and I summoned 5 silver spirts. I was able to do this for 1 hour before I had to have a next day Loki was teaching me spells, "Solstice beam" I shouted destroying a tree. "Moon beam" destroying another tree. I saw a huge tree and combined the spells and there was a huge explosion. I could use a few spells before I ran out of magic, Summoning spirits used a lot of magic and I could summon 5 spirits! So I could use a few spells.

Hope you guys like the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

6 Month Later

I was able to almost fully master celestial magic, I could summon them without using their keys. I could use Urano Metria without breaking a sweat. I could summon all of my gold keys, I gained more silver keys, the phoenix and tiger. I had so much magic I had to wear limiters or else people would collapse from my magic power. I was back in earthland, I was deep in my head thinking about magic when I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're walking Blondie." I looked up and saw Sting the Sabertooth mage. "Sorry" I said softly. "What's someone as weak as you doing all alone huh?" I got angry "Shut up Stingy "Bee I'm not weak!" "Want to fight?" He asked angrily. "Let's dance" I said. 12 spirits were at my side instantly. His eyes widened "How can you do that he shouted, "You don't have that much magic." "You're right I have more" I smirked. While they were fighting he sent a Holy dragon's roar at me and my spirits. Bad choice I said smirking, I made a huge black hole in front of the blast and it hit him from behind. His clothing was all ripped while I didn't have a scratch. "Time to end this" I said. I sent all my spirits back. I said "Celestial chains." Yellow stars came up and held him in spot, I started my chant. "Measure the heavens, and open them wide...  
Through the shining of all the stars of heaven,  
Make thyself known unto me  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am one with dominion over the stars...  
Release thy aspect, a malevolent gate  
O eighty-eight signs...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

He fainted, I summoned the phoenix who used her healing flames on sting. He woke up after 3 days, I asked him why he was in this forest and he told me he was looking for his partner Rouge. He asked me to join Sabertooth since he didn't see my Fairy tail mark on my hand. Which is where I'm heading to right now. He was laying in my lap since we were going on a train he looked kinda cute what am I thinking! I'm not going to fall for a Saber. Then I punched Sting in the face, "Wake up stingy bee!" "Is that how you wake people up" He growled at me. "A matter of fact yes that's how I wake people up." "So how is saber tooth?" "Its okay" He replied blankly. He had motion sickness so I helped him because I felt guilty about beating him so badly "Gate of the Phoenix Katakana" She appeared once again, "Katakana may you use your flames on him?" She nodded her flames could heal wounds, scars, motion sickness and even poison ironically the only thing she can't heal is burns. He was up and running in now time he had a happy cheerfully face on I blushed from how cute and childish he was acting although it disappeared quickly. Then he looked at me seriously "Lucy you didn't answer my question?" "Will you join Sabertooth?" "Sure" I said. "How did you summon all those spirits?" He asked. "I trained" "Where is Natsu-san?" I started shaking "Don't say that name by me, just say Salamander" "He kicked me out of the team thinking I was weak." "I trained for 6 months greatly increasing my magic power." "Do you only use Celestial magic?" "Yes, but I also know the caster side of Celestial magic."

Finally the train stopped and I arrived at Sabertooth. This was the fanciest guild I have ever been to, the insides were mostly gold. There were a lot of pictures with Minerva posing, then speak of the devil and Minerva started yelling "Sting who is this! You know you aren't allowed to bring weaklings into my guild." "But M'lady she is a powerful mage!" "I wish to join sabertooth" I finally spoke up. "Fine, if you wish to join you will battle rufus." "This will be easy" Rufus said. I'm sorry that I'm going to hurt such a pretty mage like you" Rufus said. I could see sting getting a bit jealous. "Whatever lets start the battle." I wanted to win quickly, so I used two powerful spells I sent my Celestial chains to keep him in place. Then I used Heavens breakdown where a the sky lets out a lot of white light. And I also used Draining light, which took all of Rufus's Magic power and gave it to me. He was down in one go, he didn't even get to attack me. Minerva spoke "You have trained I see, okay I will allow you to join the guild, the GMG is coming up in another 6 months get ready because I might pick you." I went up to the guilds request board and picked a request  
PLEASE DESTROY DARK GUILD

200 000 000 Jewels

Has been kidnapping children.

I went up to Sting, "Will you come on this mission with me?" "Sure blondie" He said smiling.

Stings Pov

Blondie came up to me and asked me on a job I was so happy since I was taking her to her first job. All alone maybe I could confess, I've had a crush on her since I was a little boy.  
FLASHBACK

See that Lector? The Lucy Heartfilla girl? I swear I'll make her fall in love with me.

Present

When Lucy and everyone came back they were the same age, now I really knew that I could make Lucy fall in love with me.

Authors Note

Hi guys I'm sorry for having really short chapters I will try to make them longer. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Day of mission  
Umm... Sting I don't have a house I frowned. "Don't worry you can stay with rouge and me on one condition, you have to cook for us." "Sure thing sting" He brought me to the guest room, "Ummm where's the bed?" "I thought you could sleep in my bed tonight" I blushed. "Seriously?" "Open up gate of the maiden Virgo." "Virgo please bring all my stuff from my apartment" "Yes hime" "Were going on the mission soon!" Sting yelled from the room across.

We were arriving the train station and sting was already beginning to turn green. Katakana please heal him. After sting was healed, we began to ride the train. Sting asks "What's the job request?" My eye twitch's "Weren't you listening when I told you about it?" "Uhhh no?" "LUCY KICK He went flying into the sky. Then I saw Stings bag move I opened it up it was Sting exceed Lector. I said "hi." And he was blabbing about how Sting was the best. When we arrived to the next train stop, Sting came back on the train. Somehow the healing spell wore, and his motion sickness was back. I placed him on my lap, not wanting to bother Katakana anymore. I was playing with his soft silky hair. He was blushing and Lector said he had a crush on me when he was little. He couldn't speak because of motion sickness.  
Stings head  
Lector why'd you tell her! That was supposed to be a secret!  
Lucy's head  
I wonder if he still likes me *blushes  
We arrived at the town and he was kissing the ground. "Weirdo" I said. "Oh please you just wish he was doing that to you" said lector. I blushed and kicked lector into a tree, or at least I was going to but sting saved the poor exceeds life.  
We arrived at the client's house.  
He told us we could attack the guild tomorrow. Me and sting went all around the town buying stuff and having fun. Then we went to a ice cream shop and he bought me ice cream like a gentlemen. "Blondie you have ice cream on your face." "Where?" He kiss's me and told me it was gone. We both blushed and avoided each other for most of the day. We bought a hotel room, when I thought he was sleeping I climbed to the roof. I looked at the stars in the sky. "So you like stars huh?" I looked and saw sting "Oh it's you y-yeah I like stars." "Sorry about the kiss I couldn't help myself sorry if you want to stop being friends that's fine" he said sadly. "Sting..." He was starting to leave "I like you sting, I enjoyed the kiss I couldn't imagine life without you. You helped me get over Natsu, you helped me learn to have friends again. Please don't leave Sting." "I like you to Blondie" We had a kiss it was my first kiss on lips, he bit my bottom lip gently asking for entrance. I opened up my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth. We fell asleep in the bed.

Next morning  
I woke up with sting being shirtless and having his hand on me, while my head was resting on his chest. He looked so gently then I punched him in the face to wake him up "Owwww Blondie what was that for!" The he opened his eyes and saw me looking at his six pack "like what you see?" He said. I blushed and he kissed me. After a minute we broke apart kissing what we didn't know is there was a little red cat with a camera who took some pictures.

"Get ready" I said the missions today. I took a bath with my shampoo and conditioner. And got dressed, before I got dressed I summoned Virgo to make breakfast. "Stingy bee!" I yelled "Coming" he yelled back. "breakfast is ready." Wow he could eat I thought. I ate a bit of yogurt, he was eating bacon, ham, bread, eggs. After he finished eating, me and him walked to a dark forest. The dark guild was supposedly hiding in here. Once me and him found the dark guild I slammed the door open and said "time to die." I summoned all my spirits to assist sting on taking out the small fry. I walked up the stairs looking for the master. The master used sound magic. "So look here I found myself a little Blondie" "What up with everyone calling Blondie." Sweat drops* After the small fry were defeated the master used "Sound Hurricane" and blasted himself into the air. He used "lullaby." Sting and all my spirits fell asleep. I sent them back. He attacked me with "Howling" and "Sound wave" "Stellar shield" I shouted. "Moon beam" "Sun ray" I shouted he got hit and looked pretty bad.  
"Be judged by the stars..."  
"Shine down and decide his fate..."  
"Fall now!" "Stars holy judgment!"  
He was completely destroyed not a single trace left.

Authors note hope you liked it. I'll try to make longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Stings Pov

I woke up in the bed and found Blondie's head resting on my head, I looked at her fast "Cute" I thought. Wait how did I end up back in the hotel room? Memories from yesterday came flooding back into my head. "Oh… Lucy saved me. Thanks Blondie" I whispered. I slowly woke up Lucy and got a punch to the face.

Lucy Pov

I feel someone touching me I immediately sent a punch to my "Attackers" face. "Oh my god" Sting I'm so sorry. "It's okay Blondie, but I want a kiss as a thank you." I sent a punch to Stings face once again, this time not feeling sorry." Sting I'm taking a shower if I find you peeking I'm going to destroy you.

Sting visibly paled and said "Yes ma'am." I took my towel I took my Pj's off and I melted when the warm water. "Ahhh I love a warm bath it's so relaxing" I said smiling. I put Raspberry body wash and shampoo, instead of my normal Vanilla and Strawberry. I was trying to smell different to show that I'm not the weak Lucy Heartfilla girl. I wore a golden top that showed a bit of cleavage but yet looked more mature than what I used to wear. I also wore a black jacket over it with pair of shorts. I got Cancer to dye my hair to have light blue streaks. I walked out, and saw Sting with his mouth open. "Is there something wrong" I asked Sting. "Y-you just look so different." "Good different or bad different" I said with a glare.

"Good different, you look more mature and strong not to mention beautiful and pretty." I blushed. "Okay T-thanks." "After you take a shower get ready, were going back to the guild." While Sting went to the washroom, I took out a shiny white new key. "Open up gate of the Holy dragon Weisslogia!" A small white dragon appeared it was in its baby dragon from, I have made contracts with some other dragons. They have Human form, Normal form and baby dragon form as a pet. My mother was the queens of dragons, when she died all dragons were sent back to the dragon world. She died healing the Holy dragon and Shadow dragon. I quickly made a contract with Stings father sending him back quickly before Sting noticed. I wanted to give Sting a surprise when the time was right.

After Sting finished his shower he came out of the bathroom. "Ready to leave?" I asked "Yup" He replied. Then we headed to the train station and got to our seats, "Blondie sent out your bird to heal me." "No thanks Stingy bee." "Why? I thought you loved me." "I do love you Stingy bee." But you called me Blondie, and this is punishment" I grinned. The train started moving, I put his head on my lap. I heard 5 familiar voices, and saw team Natsu in another booth near me. Natsu was sitting in "Her" lap, I started shaking remembering what they did to me.

FLASHBACK

"Lucy why are you so weak." "Yeah" said Gray. "You're off the team Lucy go on solo missions and get stronger." "Natsu… I loved you" "Gray… My brother" "Erza… My sister…" I thought. Natsu kicked me and I flew hitting the door. Erza cut me a few times, and Gray sent powerful ice attacks towards me. Then suddenly they stopped attacking me and went back to normal like nothing happened at all, and I had to crawl myself home because my injuries didn't allow me to walk.

PRESENT

"Sting…" I cried out I hugged Sting. Katakana came out and healed him.

Sting's Pov

"Lucy…" I hugged her. Wiping her tears away, "I love you so much." I told her. "I'll comfort you forever, don't worry I won't leave you like Natsu." She buried her head in my chest and let the tears flow. "Thank you so much Sting." I gave her a comforting kiss on her forehead. "You know you look better when you smile, I hate it when you cry." She gave me a teary eyed smile. We arrived at our guilds town, and I helped her get off carrying her bridle style she was blushing. "At least she stopped crying I thought."

I let her stand up on her own feet, her eyes weren't puffy and red anymore. All I could see in her eyes were determination. And that made me proud.

Lucy's Pov

I opened the doors up and we saw a huge banner and balloons everywhere, the banner said "GOOD FOR YOU STING AND LUCY." There were pictures of us making out and his head resting on my lap. A dark aura surrounded me. "Who took these photos" I said in a dark scary tone. They all pointed to Lector, who didn't even remove the Camera on his neck yet. I slowly walked up to him giving him a scary death glare. "Sting-Kun save me!" "Nope sorry buddy you took it to far this time" "Ahhhhhhh" Lector started crying out anime tears. Then a small little frog exceed came out with watery eyes. "Frosh w-will not allow you to hurt my friend." Suddenly Lucy mood changed "Kyaaa" "What a cute exceed "Frosh name is Frosh." Everyone in the guild sweatdrops at her change in mood. "Who's Exceed are you?" "Frosh is Rouge exceed." "Yay we will be living with each other now!

"WHAT!" Everyone in the guild shouted at the Blond you guys are living with each other now?

There was an angry aura around Rouge he grabbed Stings ear and said "Why didn't you tell me she was living with us!" "She'll make food, and she's nice company", Sting said bargaining for his life. "She already moved in the guest room he said happily" Rouge punched him in the face. Everyone was waiting for Sting and Rouge to come back. Rouge pulled out a bruised Sting. "Luuuuucy" Sting cried into her chest. "He hurt me" He pointed to Rogue. I was about to punch Sting in the face, then I remember how he comforted me. Then I gave him a hug and said "It's okay I love you he won't do it again." I let him go and he had a red face. I asked him what was wrong he told me I hugged his face into my breasts. "I punched him in the face yelling "Pervert!" Everyone in the guild was teasing us, saying how we were such a romantic couple. I hated all the attention, I told Sting I was going home.

Authors note

Thanks for the reviews guys, from now on I'll try to make my chapters at least 1000 words or longer c;

Btw this is my longest chapter :)


End file.
